Raifu Rein
Background Raifu Rein (Japanese: Rein Raifu) is an admiral, a vice admiral to be specific. He is a member of The Current Marine Vice Admirals. He is the user of the Okimono Okimono no Mi (Figurine Figurine Fruit). Raifu Rein seems to be one of the strongest if not the strongest Marine Vice-Admiral. His Code Name in the Marines is Shiroiratto (Shiroiratto means White Rat), but he prefers Vice Admiral Rein. Haki & Swordsmanship Vice Admiral Rein has Armament and Observation Haki, and he is also good with a sword. He is considered a master swordsman. Family Raifu had a Father by the name of Nobu Rein, who sadly died against Charlotte Oven when the Big Mom Pirates attacked him. He also has a little brother named Nawa Rein. Power Vice Admiral Rein is known for his brutality as a marine, often not thinking a second thought. He possesses incredible strength and power, and is smart as well as fast. Raifu is so good at battling he was able to defeat Trafalgar D. Water Law and Jinbe. If he wants to, he can touch people without making them figures. He can turn people back from Figure to Human when he chooses to. Design In Looks, he curly white hair, and blue eyes. He is also 24 years old after the timeskip. He is a tall man, standing at 6'02 1/2 feet. He weighs in at 167 pounds. Taijutsu Vice Admiral Rein is capable of using Taijutsu, which allows him to use his body as a weapon. This technique uses fast strikes and punches, which Raifu Rein is capable of. What If He was A Pirate? If Vice Admiral Rein was a Pirate, he would have a bounty of 557 million beli. He would be a Swordsman. The crew he would probably fit into would be the Whitebeard Pirates, due to their high bounties and pure strength. What If He was A Revolutionary? If Vice Admiral Rein was a Revolutionary, he would be the 4th strongest. He would have a bounty of 600 million. Allies & Date of Birth His allies include The Marines, The World Government, and Ritoru Chikara. His birthday is September 17. Before The Timeskip Before the timeskip, Raifu Rein was still a Vice Admiral. We first met him getting orders from Fleet Admiral Sengoku to stop Jinbe, Zoro, The Sticky Pirates, and the Helix Pirates in Marineford. Vice Admiral Rein followed his duties and defeated all of them and turned them into figurines with his Devil Fruit. He released all of them after the war into the sea, almost drowning them. The only one he didn't release was Jinbe, who he turned into the World Government who then denounced his Shichibukai status. After The Timeskip After the timeskip, Vice Admiral Rein goes to the New World and briefly fights Doflamingo with the other Vice Admirals, but it is unfinished. He then goes and fights one of the Yonko Crews, that being the Big Mom Pirates. Vice Admiral Rein battled and defeated his father's killer, Charlotte Oven. He claims that he didn't react emotionally. He and the Marines also defeat Charlotte Katakuri. But tragedy strikes when Big Mom attacks him. Admiral Borasalino and Admiral Fujitora help him, but the Marines end up losing, and soon retreat. Raifu Rein detects if their any pirates around, and then he gets a Strong Swordsman Pirate Figurine and commands him to locate any Pirates nearby. The figurine finds Trafalgar D. Water Law, and barely defeats him. But Monkey D. Luffy approaches Vice Admiral Rein, challenging him to a duel. Monkey D. Luffy powers up into Gear Second until Sanji says he'll handle Vice Admiral Rein. They clash, but Sanji loses, and almost kills Luffy and Sanji if it wasn't for the fact that Admiral Fujitora told him that they were sailing back, so Vice Admiral Rein stops and leaves. A few arcs later, he fights Jack Baro, who he defeats but doesn't capture due to Baro's Devil Fruit, the Enke Enke no Mi, which allows him to escape. The Marines think he did kill Baro, and gains the Rank of Admiral. Fishman Karate / Fishman Jujutsu Raifu Rein is well versed in Fishman Karate. as he learned it from his Father, who had learned it from when he visited Fishman Island. Rokushiki Vice Admiral Shiroiratto can use all of the Six Powers Techniques, including the Seventh Power, the Rokugan. Moveset Techniques: Gifuto (English: Gift Give) Raifu's most basic technique, where he touches an enemy and turns them into a figurine. This technique varies from a simple touch to a strong punch. Akushonrasshu (English: Action Rush) Raifu runs and tags his enemies, turning them into figurines. Toppu Supin (English: Top Spin) He spins around, touching his foes and turning them into action figures. Jimen Kabe (English: Earth Wall) He turns a portion of the ground into a figure, blocking attacks. He can also move his barrier. Teiden (English: Power Cut) Raifu turns his sword into a figure and increases its size for a powerful strike or a huge shockwave in the air. This is his signature move. Supa Teiden (English: Super Power Cut) A more powerful version of Teiden. Fukusu Dageki (English: Multiple Strike Barrage) Raifu lands multiple, fast, and precise strikes at his opponent, turning them into a figurine. Hanbai no Ken (English: Fist of Sales) Raifu turns his fist into an action figure, making it big, and slamming his foes. Kyodaina Hanbai (English: Big Sales) Raifu turns himself into a giant figure, but only for 5 minutes. Chisana Unmei (English: Tiny Fate) Raifu turns his opponents small, crushes or decapitates them, and turns them into a regular person. This technique is perfect for killing his victims and has few weaknesses. Shokan Akushon (English: Summoning Action) "Shokan Akushon" is regarded as one of the most powerful attacks in One Piece. It is also Vice Admiral Rein's most powerful technique. He uses this technique by summoning his action figures to form an army of figures. There is also no limit on the amount of size changing in this technique. He used this technique against Charlotte Oven and Sanji. This technique has many different versions, including the Ningyo Shokan Akushon (Used by King Urako), and the Obu Shokan Akushon (Used by Jack Baro). Devil Fruit Powers With the Okimono Okimono no Mi, he can turn solid and liquid organisms into figurines. When the target is a figurine, they gain all the same abilities except Vice Admiral Rein can change their size and has complete control over them. With the ability to turn any solid or liquid into an action figure, he can counter his weakness, that being Water and Kairoseki (Seastone). This Devil Fruit is one of the best in the Paramecia Class. Food Tastes Vice Admiral Rein's favorite foods include rice and anything that is sour, and his least favorite food is candy. His favorite dish to prepare is soup with a side of shrimp. = Blood Type = Vice Admiral Rein's blood type is B. Zodiac Sign Vice Admiral Shiroiratto is a Virgo. Fights Raifu Rein vs. Zoro: Win Raifu Rein vs. Jinbe: Win Raifu Rein vs. The Sticky Pirates and the Helix Pirates: Win Raifu Rein and The Current Vice Admirals vs. Donquixote Doflamingo: Unfinished Raifu Rein and The Marines vs. Charlotte Katakuri: Win Raifu Rein vs. Charlotte Oven: Win Raifu Rein, Admiral Fujitora, and Admiral Kizaru vs Big Mom: Loss Raifu Rein vs. Trafalgar D. Water Law : Win Raifu Rein vs. Monkey D. Luffy: Unfinished Raifu Rein vs. Sanji: Win Raifu Rein vs. Jack Baro: Win Overall, a strong character. Theme Vice Admiral Rein's theme is on the right. Trivia * Vice Admiral Rein's name means "Rice Paper" in English because of his White Hair. * Raifu Rein's design is supposed to be similar to Killua from Hunter x Hunter, but with an older look. * Raifu Rein's figurines are a nod to the collector stereotype, but Vice Admiral Rein doesn't try to collect them all, instead using the Okimono Okimono no Mi's powers for capturing or killing in some cases. Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Marine Category:Alive Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine admirals Category:Tylerelman Creation Category:Males Category:Most Popular Pages Category:Male Category:Haki Category:World Government Category:Rein Family Category:Character Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:One Piece Fanon